1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an electronic mail (e-mail) messaging system and more specifically to a method, apparatus and computer program product for requesting e-mail messages from an e-mail message database of an e-mail messaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of a sending network to a protocol used by a receiving network. On the Internet, any computer may communicate with any other computer. Information between computers travels over the Internet through a variety of languages also referred to as protocols. The set of protocols used on the Internet is called the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
The Internet has revolutionized communications and commerce as well as being a source of information and entertainment. For many users, e-mail is a widely used format to communicate over the Internet. It is commonplace for users to send e-mail messages to other users through the Internet.
The use of e-mail messages is commonplace for both personal and business use. E-mail messages are used by individuals to keep in touch with and communicate with other users. Additionally, e-mail messages provide a medium to collaborate and exchange documents.
Inattention to an e-mail account by a user for a period of time may result in the accumulation of a large number of unread e-mail messages for the user. For example, an extended absence from work due to a vacation or for another reason, or a lack of access to an e-mail account for a period of time for any reason, may result in the accumulation of hundreds or even thousands of unopened e-mail messages. When the user returns to work or otherwise becomes able to access his/her e-mail account, opening and reading each of the accumulated e-mail messages may place a significant burden on the user. Also, the large number of e-mail messages might result in a delay in reading time-sensitive e-mail messages that may have been received during the user's absence or may result in the user “skimming” through the accumulated e-mail messages and, perhaps, missing important e-mail messages that may have been received.